A variety of targets are known in the art for practicing and enhancing accuracy in the aiming and shooting of a firearm. Simple targets include glass bottles and metal cans which are placed on a fence or other support and which the shooter of the firearm attempts to strike by aiming the firearm at the target from a distance and then firing a projectile from the firearm toward the target. A more complex type of target includes a swinging steel plate which is pivotally attached to a free-standing frame. In the event that a shooter successfully shoots the plate, the plate swings or pivots on the frame.
In some instances, it may be desirable for a target to move in a falling motion upon completion of a successful shooting attempt. It may also be desirable for the target to then automatically assume the pre-struck position for a second shooting attempt. Therefore, an automated target assembly having a target which assumes a falling motion upon completion of a successful shooting attempt and then automatically assumes a pre-struck position for a second shooting attempt is needed.